What the hell is going on here
by Shikamaruluverbrit2
Summary: What happens when Gaara suddenly reapears after being gone for a year. Is he still the Ciaco everyone knows him as or has he changed.?


Nightfall was falling in the city once again .Two big clouds here covering the moon and yet there was someone walking around Oblivious of his surroundings. The boy with the spiky blond hair kept walking watching his feet with every step he took as if he was waiting for something. A shadow appeared Behind the boy and stoped him in his tracks.

"Shikamaru what are you doing out here it's dark don't you have some where to be."Said the younger boy with a irrated tone.

"Come now Naruto you shouldn't be walking by your self out here ."Shikamaru said in a reply.

Naruto sighed and the looked at the sky slightly.The clouds had became bigger and the sky was showing sighes of it wanting to rain.Shikamaru also looked up but said nothing for he spotted someone watching them. He realeased Naruto's shadow and graped the boy by the back of the shirt.

"Hey What the hell Shikamaru."Naruto said

"Shut up idiot where being spyed on so just stay here and be quite."Shikamaru said holding Naruto againest a wall.

The person that was watching them jumped down and smirked .There was blood on his shoes and a trail of sand behind him .He quitely steped towards the other two boys and slightly laughed.

"You two can't hide from me ."He said as sand slammed into Shikamaru and graped Naruto and dragged him out.

"SHit Gaara what the hell are you doing here your supose to be gone ."Naruto said shaking.

"I Came here to feel my self with life until I spotted you two and remebered what I said about killing you two."Gaara said in a dead tone.

Shikamaru stood up and glared at Gaara and then did his shadow Posention Jutsu.He had a nice cut on his leg that was bleeding pretty baddly but he didn't care about that for Naruto was in trouble."What a bother I thought you finally died ."He finally said coldly

Naruto turned his head and smirked at Gaara."Your in for it now."

"Nope just planning and taking my time killing anyone I please just like I kileld your friend Lee ."He said with a deadly smirk

"You killed Lee you basterd he did nothing to you ."Naruto said as he got lose from the sand.

"Wow you are truly a blood crazy Ciaco."Shikamaru said glaring coldly

Gaara glared but sighed."Even thought I beat him in the exams I thought he shouldn't be living so I finally killed him It was attually easy just one simple sand barrier and he was dead."

"Your twisted sick Basterd."Naruto yelled and threw a punch at Gaara but got flung back by the sand and hit Shikamaru.

Shikamaru siged." Here we go again ."He pushed Naruto off and got ready to fight.

Naruto got up but accidently got up the wrong way and his lips brushed againest Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru pulled away from Naruto ."Damn it Naruto."

"Sorry ."He said spitting on the ground and then turning back to Gaara

Gaara smirked but then heard someone and glared to the direction of the person.It was Sasuke

"What is going on here don't tell me you sissy couldn't hurt ."He then noticed it was Gaara and Shikamaru and Naruto not just Naruto.

"Sasuke you idiot why didn't you come sooner."Naruto said running over to him.

"This is so troublesome."Shikamaru said turnining to Sasuke then back to Gaara

" I will kill you all just you wait but I guess I shall let you live another day."Gaara said then disappeared

Sasuke kissed Naruto's head and turned To Shikamaru."Why are you here ."

"Becuz i am Sasuke so get over it ."Shikamaru said coldly before turning into the shadows and disappearing also

Naruto blushed slightly as he was kissed on the head but he huged Sasuke an kissed him on the cheel.

"Naruto you idiot."Sasuke said giving Naruto a hug then Kneed him in the stomick

Naruto fell to the ground and glared."What the fuck was that for."He said as he tried getting up

Sasuke picked naruto up and jumped on to a roof."Your a idiot Naruto now shut up and stand up."He said placing Naruto down

Naruto stood up painfully to his feet and glared but before he said anything Sasuke graped his hand and ran off to there house.

Naruto glared as they came to a stop and he then spoke."You basterd answer me why did you Knee me in the stomick."

Sasuke ignored Naruto and Walked in the house Naruto followed and laid down on the couch. Sasuke sat in a chair and sighed . Sakura walked in with 3 boils of Ramen and Naruto jumped up.

"are those for me."He said excitedly not carring about the pain.

Sakura glared."One is for you the others are for me and Sasuke.

"Ohh man."Naruto said and Sasuke sighed."You can have mine to Naruto i'm not hungry."

Naruto smiled and began eatting quickly.Sasuke smirked but his mind was wondering and he couldn't figure out why Gaara was back and what he wanted to do exactly or if he was still going to kill Sasuke. He let these thought's run threw his mind and he fell to sleep in the chair finall. Naruto kept eating and Sakura finshed her ramen and looked at Sasuke and wondered what was bothering him.


End file.
